The Only Way Is Up
by Daddio
Summary: For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert but they're adventure is only beginning.
1. Do You Like Me?

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Bye Grandpa Joe, Bye Grandma Josephine, Bye Grandpa George, Bye Grandma Georgina!"

As soon as Mr. Wonka had entered the Bucket house at nine in the morning, there had been plenty of farewells in the small house. Mr. Wonka stood in the doorway with his small purple/red/pink suitcase which Charlie suspected to be like Mary Poppins' carpet bag.

Mr. Wonka looked over at the four Grandparents lying in the one bed, Grandma Josephine was busy knitting; not taking notice in anything, Grandpa George was watching Mrs. Bucket groom Charlie so when Mr. Wonka gave a toothless smile and waved his purple gloved hand, the only two to wave back were Grandpa Joe and Grandma Georgina; Mr. Wonka had liked Georgina out of all four of them.

Charlie quickly ran to Mr. Wonka's side, smiling up at his mentor like an obedient dog by its owner's side.

"Well." Mr. Wonka said after a moment of silence. "We'll be off…"

"Bye everyone!" Charlie waved as they left.

The pair started off with a slow walk, and then went onto a trot. After a few minutes of Charlie trying to catch up, Mr. Wonka started on a run and –

**Bang!**

Charlie stopped and watched as Mr. Wonka, feeling askew but calm and collected, picked himself back up and placed his hat on top of his head and grabbed his bag from the flattened ground which Mr. Wonka had pressed with his body. Mr. Wonka quickly pressed the button that opened the Glass Elevator; Charlie and Mr. Wonka stepped in without talking. As the doors closed, the feet of the two rising up and out of the Chocolate Room, the silence made Mr. Wonka uneasy, he started fidgeting and rubbing his purple gloved hand up and down his arms; Charlie knew silence made him nervous.

"Mr. Wonka?"

The dazed and nervous look vanished from the chocolatier's face and he smiled down at his little apprentice.

"Where 'is' Loompa Land, it can't be nowhere?" The smile then suddenly turned to confusion, Charlie could tell Mr. Wonka didn't know, he just needed to start a conversation before Mr. Wonka started grinding his teeth to the gum.

"Well, a Land can also be an Island, right Charlie?" Charlie nodded slowly. "Then I really don't know, possibly some Island."

There was some more silence as the Glass Elevator flew across to the large pipe out the back of which Mr. Wonka used for big mobs in front of the factory. Charlie smiled when he heard his mentor tapping his cane in some tune, possibly his Welcome Song he refused to think was bad.

"I like you, Mr. Wonka." Charlie commented.

Mr. Wonka smiled bending down he opened his bag and pulled out his safari hat, then placed it on top of Charlie's head. It stood for a while before it went over Charlie's brow, just balancing over his nose. Mr. Wonka pulled the tip of it up so it just fit around Charlie's neck, you could only slightly see Charlie's eyes.

"How do I look?" Charlie quickly asked in that excited tone he seemed to of inherited from his mentor.

"Like a little explorer." Was Mr. Wonka's words, Charlie gave a toothy grin, showing his slightly bent teeth. Charlie quickly changed the subject:

"What about me, Mr. Wonka? Do you like me?" Charlie begged. The hat still placed on his head.

"Well….I'll have to give you a rain-check on that, Charlie." Charlie gave the chocolatier a solemn look, cocking his head to an angle and pounting. Mr. Wonka quickly grinned and pulled the safari hat over Charlie's eyes.

"You're my heir, why would I hate you?" It seemed like the obvious response.

"That's why I like you, you're funny." Charlie said between almost breathless laughs.


	2. A Little Problem

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 2 

6 Hours Later

How far was Loompaland? Charlie had to ask himself, he always thought it was somewhere like the Amazon, or maybe even in the Amazon. But did it have to take this long?

Standing too long had made Charlie's legs hurt, he felt sleepy and in need of a long run. He looked up at his hyper mentor from staring at the foggy sea below him, he didn't look any different to what he usually did; but in fact he was in more pain than Charlie.

Mr. Wonka could hardly keep in legs up, he guessed Charlie was feeling the same way but just couldn't bring himself to ask if he was fine. The chocolatier rubbed his brow with his right arm and sighed, maybe he should have just gotten Charlie a puppy for his birthday; at least they didn't have to go far.

Charlie yawned and mumbled something to himself, folding his arms, his eyes closed and all he heard now were his mentor's heavy breathing and the sound of the Glass Elevator booming through the sky.

"Hey Charlie?" Mr. Wonka asked, Charlie quickly opened his eyes and stared attentively at his mentor. "Do you want to play I Spy?"

Charlie looked around, giving a 360 degree turn to look at everything around.

"I don't think there is anything we can use to Spy on." Mr. Wonka gave a small puppy-ish pount, Charlie could only smile and roll his eye. "O-Kay."

"Yes! I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with C."

"It's me, isn't is?" Charlie asked matter of fact. Mr. Wonka quickly opened his mouth to tell him he was wrong, but felt beaten by his heir. He slowly lowered his excitable manner and gave Charlie a nudge to tell him it was his turn.

Charlie looked around, while looking for something, the young teen said the lines anyone said while playing I Spy.

"I Spy with my little eye something beginning with ….. What is that?" Charlie quickly pointed under his feet. It looked like a bomb from where they were standing, fire was burning out one end of it but it was too small to be a bomb of any kind. Suddenly one end of the Glass Elevator rocked over and fell, knocking Charlie over to the lowered end of it. Mr. Wonka quickly threw Charlie his cane, he pressed an un-named room on the side near the door; the Glass Elevator stood upright and Charlie took a slow calming breath. Mr. Wonka swallowed some air and pulled the cane off his heir and knocking it calmly on his forehead.

"That was a cloase one." Charlie commented to himself, but as if he'd been jinxed, a small cracking noise told them it wasn't over yet. The chocolatier bit his bottom lip, noticing something that looked like a silver ribbon above Charlie's head, he gave a confused looked and stepped up to touch it. Inspecting the silver ribbon, he looked over at it as it got bigger, it wasn't a silver ribbon, the glass was breaking. Charlie turned his head, looking at the thing Mr. Wonka was touching, as his mentor continued to press gently onto it, the crack got bigger.

"How can this be happening? I told the Oompa Loompa's to check it twice as many times yesterday and this morning, how can this be happening?"

In fact the Oompa Loompa's had not been doing their job like they were meant to. The night before Charlie and Mr. Wonka left gave them the best opportunity to plan what they wanted to do while the two were away.

A small group of Oompa Loompa's had taken the good Glass Elevator to go around and play in all the rooms. The small group had taken a liking to the Willy or Wont He room of which Mr. Wonka had even forbidden Charlie from entering. Grandpa George had asked a number of times "Is that where you keep the stash?" thinking all the chocolatier's ideas came from taking drugs, all Charlie did was laugh at the thought.

"This is absurd." Mr. Wonka commented once again. A brown seagull, flying at full speed crashed into the Glass Elevator, the crack pulled its way from being a helpless little silver ribbon looking thing to a crack that couldn't be held down, almost scaring Charlie to death. Mr. Wonka continued to investigate the major crack in the Glass Elevator but his eyes did not fix onto it so quickly, his eyes were fixed onto the beautiful while light he saw ahead of him, his fears left him like a sponge draining water, slowly and by the bucket full.

The chocolatier smiled and followed along a never ending path towards the light, humming as he walked along. As he kept on walking he saw someone in the distance, it was someone with dark brown hair that came down to the middle of their neck, as he got closer and closer, he found the feminine features; it was a lady.

He started on a faster walk as he did when attentive to go somewhere, though at the moment he was totally clueless to where he was going or what he was doing, he turned his head, looking off into the long white area that seemed to end nowhere, and the lady had seemed to walk backwards for she didn't move much. Mr. Wonka swerved his head quickly, knocking himself over and on the ground, the chocolatier brought himself into a sitting position, rubbing his slightly saw head with a bare ungloved hand.

"The same usual tipsy Willy I know." Mr. Wonka looked up to notice the lady from before was standing right above him, he was feeling angry now that someone and made him fall. The lady looked a little older than what she did back far away, mostly about in her early 40s and her eyes were a shade of pale red, none like he'd seen before.

The lady passed her hand out towards Mr. Wonka and waited for him to take it. The chocolatier was very reluctant, not even blinking but staring into her red eyes; a usual rude comment said by the chocolatier himself broke most of the silence.

"You have funny looking eyes. Are you the old lady who lived in that shoe with all them kids? Now I see why they're blood-shot-."

"Just take my hand will you?" Mr. Wonka quickly closed his mouth and did as the lady said, taking her hand and pulling himself to his feet. As soon as he got to his feet, Mr. Wonka noticed the name tag on her shirt.

_Hello, my name is_

_Lisa Anne Wonka._

"Mum?" Mr. Wonka said slowly. "Dad always said you took a plane trip to Australia and decided to become a –."

"Don't trust anything that old bugger says." Lisa said, Mr. Wonka felt them small weights on his shoulders been taken off and he relaxed. The chocolatier bit his bottom lip as he looked over at the place his was in, the light was gone yet his dead mother was standing right in front of him and talking to him; this day was just getting weird.

"I never really liked you father, anyway." Mr. Wonka gave a quick nod. "When we met he was crazy about candy, always telling me to do this and do that. I eventually gave up on him when I was having you." She nodded at Mr. Wonka. "But some things I guess you can't change."

They're was another really long silence and once again broken off by Mr. Wonka.

"Is this…one of them things….you know….as in…one of them…?"

"No but if I were you I'd wake up." Lisa muttered, almost a loud mumble. Mr. Wonka opened his mouth, trying to give a smutty remark but nothing came out. But he gave a disgusted look when the voice of Charlie came out of Lisa's mouth.

"Mr. Wonka!" She screamed, the chocolatier's head suddenly became painful.

Mr. Wonka opened his eyes faster than any cat beyond hissing point, he was always told 'Near Death Experiences' were terrible things to have but that was the first he'd ever had one. His breath was cold and he felt pain on both sides of his face and legs.

"What was that?" As he rubbed his head he heard a thumping noise and was greeted by the bruised face of Charlie. Mr. Wonka swallowed hard, growling at the pain that ran through his body.

"Is this Loompaland Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged and moved back for his mentor to sit up. Mr. Wonka watched as two fluffy penguins waddled passed the broken Glass Elevator.

"Holy sh-."

* * *

I really didn't expect to make Mr. Wonka have a near death experience or sorta swear at the end, the end part just came all together. Read and hopefully Review. 


	3. Something In The Snow

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 3 

"No need to swear Mr. Wonka, I'm sure we're not that far from civilization."

"Maybe if you stopped talking like my mum for a minute I could think."

Charlie retreated back to his little corner of the Glass Elevator as his mentor paced in the small area which he could.

"I was just saying is all." Charlie crossed his arms, snuggling back into his jacket; it had already been a few seconds and it seemed Mr. Wonka was suffering from cabin fever. But it didn't explain how he had spent most of his life inside. Now and again Mr. Wonka would stop to say something, then shook his head and continued to pace around again. The chocolatier finally stopped pacing and came to a sudden stop, sitting himself right next to Charlie.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"How did you get to Loompaland last time?"

Mr. Wonka thought, he took his top hat off and scratched his head, then placed his hat back on his head; he bit his lip as the brim of the hat fitted right on a bump that sat right on the line of the hat.

"Well my dear boy, I guess it all started 17 years ago when I first opened my factory, well, you could say opened; for it was only just built then…."

His mentor's voice seemed to grow cold in Charlie's ears; his could only hear mumbling over a humming noise of which caught his attention more than anything. The black rim (or purple-ish if you think about it) around the young apprentice's right eye caught something in the distance, he quickly turned his head, smiling, and using Mr. Wonka's shoulder for a little better balance he squeezed through the crack; running off into the snow.

As if completely oblivious that Charlie was gone, the chocolatier continued on telling his tale of how he went to Loompaland and finding the Oompa Loompa's, he had told this story many times and the Bucket family were starting to bore of the same story over and over again but it had always been Grandma Georgina's fault, always asking "Who are they" and pointing to an Oompa Loompa who was hard at work trimming the edges of some of the plants near the Bucket house; and this would set Mr. Wonka off.

"….But I guess it'll be alright, Charlie, you and me, alone. I mean, it won't be all that bad…Charlie?" Mr. Wonka waited for an answer, or agreement from the young apprentice, but when he got nothing, he raised his head upright; his top hat falling over his eyes. Mr. Wonka had never been good in the art of 'Using The Great Glass Elevator' it was always bumping and crashing into the side of it, which started a hatred of anything made of glass, mainly windows. But it was the only good way of getting around the factory easily without walking; the boat couldn't take you everywhere.

-

Charlie stopped, turning to check if the Glass Elevator was still in sight; it was. He could tell by his mentor's vibrant maroon coat that he'd taken off due to extremely hot weather that reflected off the glass.

Snow rubbed along his eyes and cheeks, he was sure he'd never seen snow like this before. He turned and continued to search for the thing he'd seen before, something started to sing in his head, California Dreamer. Mr. Wonka would sing the tune now and then to keep his mind off things, for if he was in the Inventing Room and ideas would pop inside his head; it wasn't the best song in the world, but at least it had some tune to it.

"I could have been dreaming." He told himself, stopping himself. Something told Charlie that he'd have to go back, but another side of him just wanted to go further. "A few more, then I'll go back."

Before he could make a proper first step, his foot trembled over and he fell face-first into the snow.

"Is it just me or am I starting to get a little more like Mr. Wonka every day?"

He took a long warm breath and raised himself up, pulling his feet back closer to him. He accidentally pulled his hands into the snow, which made it even harder to get up, but once he did, he saw something in the distance.

"Mr. Wonka!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, quickly turning backwards and running straight into the direction of the Glass Elevator.

You could tell this would be one of them 'run Forest run!' type moments. Running towards the Glass Elevator at full speed calling out his mentor's name, the chocolatier looked behind him, this little apprentice in the distance; as he could tell, running - or jogging. He staggered to his feet, almost slipping, waving his hands in the air telling him to stop.

Charlie skidded to a fast stop when he saw Mr. Wonka waving his hands about like a mad man, he quickly shrugged the chocolatier's usual silliness off and went on running; when he finally reached the Glass Elevator, his placed his cold hands on it and started knocking, trying to lead Mr. Wonka outside.

"Mr. W, c'mon." Charlie pleaded, that look to pure respect and innocence in his eyes.

"Don't call me Mr. W." Was all that chocolatier could say.

"Please?"

Mr. Wonka looked deep into Charlie's deep blue eyes, he could tell that the boy was serious, it was still his way of getting used to people, through it was only him and Charlie at the moment, he still was reluctant to do many other things with people, the chocolatier finally let out a hyperactive smile.

A sudden look of hope reached the the apprentice, a returned with a weak and hopeful smile; but it quickly vanished when Mr. Wonka dropped to his feet, it then turned into a frown.

"Mr. Wonka." Charlie drained on each syllable he said, like a young kid hoping his father would buy him that new bike he's always wanted, but now he couldn't get it, that was now possibly the misbehaved Mr. Wonka had ever seen Charlie and he wasn't one to disagree with much.

* * *

There was too much so some of the third chapter quotes I put on 'Enter Wonka's Factory' a going on the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all of the Wonka cadets at EWF, you gals rock! 

I'm sure many of you a familiar with the movie 'Forest Gump' (yeah, "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know which one you're gonna get".) Ya know? Forest goes through the football field and the band is saying "Stop!" or something of that nature.


	4. The Gas Pipe

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why did I even agree to let you get me outta there, we're going to get lost."

"We're already lost."

"Charlie." Now Mr. Wonka was one to complain.

The snow fell on his delicate violet eyes and in his messed and tabled hair, a slightly bloody purple latex hand ran through the messy hair, the chocolatier groaned as he looked at the now ruined gloves. Charlie bent over, looking at the bloody gloves, he then looked up at his mentor. The chocolatier slowly pulled off the left glove, wincing at the pain it had caused him; cuts ran through many places of his hand, some grazed and others bleeding, he did the same to the other hand, examining each hand quickly before stretching each glove to holes here and there. _And I just bought these._

Charlie seemed to have a few less problems, through he seemed to be limping. Around his left eye was a shaded rim of purple and and couple of bruises, most would just heel over and become scars.

"Are you alright Mr. Wonka?" Charlie looked at the cuts on his mentor's hands.

"Yeah, sure," Mr. Wonka told him, a fake smile imprinted on his cold pale face. "Fine."

"Do you want me to hold your cane for you?"

"Na, I'll be fine!" The chocolatier placed his cane in his right hand but quickly threw it on the white ground when a sharp pain ran through out his hand. Charlie limped over to it and silently picked it up, he waited for Mr. Wonka to catch up before be continued to walk on. The was some silence as Charlie used Wonka's cane to help him, he really shouldn't of ran; it just had made his ankle even worse. Mr. Wonka looked as though he were about to throw up, but a silent and very distance look in his eyes told Charlie that he was thinking. If it was a flashback, as Mr. Wonka liked to call them, he would have stopped, but he was still walking and looking over at Charlie and behind him every few seconds.

"What happened back there?"

"Back where?" Charlie asked, still walking.

"It…broke. My Great Glass Elevator never breaks! That's what makes it so great!" Charlie listened as his mentor continued to ramble on. "Why did it break? I mean, the Oompa Loompas checked it twice, thrice, maybe even ten billion times before we left! You seriously think that could of happened by accident, I bet someone was stopping us." Mr. Wonka's face screwed up. "Slugworth."

Mr. Wonka dropped to the ground, a deep look of anger in his eyes; he was always trying to steal this ideas, he was much glad that Prodnose had given up and Flicklegruber was being quiet as a mouse with his Ice-Cream business; what had happened to him anyway?

Charlie had been walking a few paces before he'd realized that his mentor wasn't next to him or even a few steps away, he had stopped and had decided to sit in the middle of the snow. Sighing, the young apprentice made his way over and kneeled down in front of the chocolatier, watching him as he thought.

"Mr. Wonka?" He asked, waving a hand in front of Mr. Wonka's face, the chocolatier lifted his hand and pulled Charlie's hand away. He knew he wasn't having a flashback now.

"He doesn't even know how to keep his hands to himself. You know why he sends in spies?"

Charlie opened his mouth but Mr. Wonka didn't wait for an answer.

"He doesn't have an imagination, to be a chocolatier you need to be in your element 24/7, you need to dream, think, act chocolate."

It seemed Mr. Wonka forgot he was in the middle of nowhere and looked up in curiosity at his apprentice.

"You getting this all down Charlie?"

Charlie just shook his head. "Don't have a pen, or paper."

"Then just keep that in mind, Kay? - Ouch hot!"

The chocolatier quickly jumped up, rubbing the lower half of his back. "That hurt."

As Mr. Wonka rubbed his back, Charlie bent down to examine what his mentor had been sitting on. It was a long grey cement pipe, it was boiling hot but none of the snow was melting around it, Charlie started to rub off some of the snow that was collected on top of the pipe, only lightly for he didn't want to burn his hand.

"What is it! Is it dangerous!" Most of what Mr. Wonka was saying sounding more like comments than questions. The chocolatier started to hold his hands close to his chest, at the moment he was really acting juvenile, though Charlie was used to this type of Wonka it some how startled him; sometimes the chocolatier would bring out something wise to say, it was just very hard to hear him say something along them lines.

"It's gas." Charlie reported to no one in particular.

"Gas, which type of gas?"

Charlie wobbled to his feet, brushing off the snow that had collected on his pants and jumper. After staring down at the pipe, he couldn't find an answer to give.

"If there's gas that means hospitality is got to be around, doesn't it?" Mr. Wonka asked, bending down and picking up his cane lightly with the tips of his fingers, he tried to stand his cane in the snow, but it fell down again.

"Why do you think that?" Charlie knew Mr. Wonka was right in some way or another, why would their be a random pipe lying in the middle of whatever-this-place-was. Mr. Wonka started off with his usual 'Duh' snicker.

"Well, my dear Charlie, you couldn't have that when no one is using it." He leaned back on the balls of his feet. "Duh, everyone knows that."

Mr. Wonka opened his mouth again, but nothing came out…

_Willy lifted his head from the cold snow and looked up to what had pushed him, Veronica came running down the hill, Terrence and Ruthie slightly behind her. He spat out the snow that collected in his mouth, and then sat up, rubbing his now cold nose._

_Veronica had been Willy's friend ever since grade 4, which was a year ago. Terrence was just one of them friends who was …there, for no reason at all, he was just around and the others seemed to have no problem with that. Ruthie was pretty much a mix of Terrence and Veronica, a good friend who was …there._

"_I'm so sorry Willy, I really didn't mean to push that hard I really didn't."_

_The sled had reached the bottom of the hill before he had, which possibly meant that he'd been pushed and slid off; sometimes he was such a klutz._

"_Ouch." Where the only words clear enough to come out of his mouth, he felt his head; a small bump was forming. Veronica waited for Willy to say something like 'That's OK' or something that she knew he was listening; she frowned when he didn't even move._

"_Are you OK Willy?"_

Mr. Wonka slowly snapped back to reality, that flashback wasn't as bad as some of the other ones he'd had before, though he knew that if the flashback went any longer; he'd remember why he didn't have any friends. A sour feeling went into the chocolatier's mind and he slowly screwed up his face, who needed friends anyway? They just got in the way.

"Mr. Wonka." When reality came forward for him, he found a pair of hands waving in front of his face. "Mr. Wonka, are you OK?"

Mr. Wonka shook his head, the past thoughts had quickly vanished, and he looked down at Charlie and smiled wickedly. Instead of answering, his thoughts began on the apprentice's height; they were almost the same height. Charlie's head at least touched the top of his neck or a bit higher.

"Sure, fine." He nodded, placing an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "C'mon, my dear boy, we have to see where this pipe leads."

"But-" Mr. Wonka stepped over the pipe, with his arm still around the young teen's neck, he started following in the direction of the pipe.

"The only way is forward, that's what I always say."

"Mr. Wonka!" Charlie moaned, staring at his mentor's arm that lay across his shoulders. "Y-yeah?"

"We don't know which direction the pipe goes."

Mr. Wonka halted to a sudden stop, looking behind him and swiftly taking his arm off Charlie. _Ew._ He turned his neck around and looked at the miles and miles of snow that came before him, this felt like all a dream to him, just one big horrible dream.

"Why are you always right, Charlie?" Charlie quickly ignored the comment, he turned opposite Mr. Wonka; staring out into the white abyss. He rubbed his arms as the winds started to pick up, some of the pipe that was showing before was now covered in piles of snow, Charlie looked below his feet, the snow was covering his new pair of shoes he got a few weeks ago from his Grandparents; if they didn't move they'd end up –

"Charlie?" Charlie quickly looked up from staring at his feet. "Are you alright?"

His thoughts trailed off at Mr. Wonka's words, he hardly asked if anyone was alright. Before he could answer, the winds picked up, almost pulling Charlie away. Once they slowed back down again, the apprentice rubbed his fore head with his wrist and smiled.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

Mr. Wonka didn't answer, something out of the corner of his eye had attracted his attention, and it was big, black, and seemed to stand out in all this mess. He whooshed himself and started running, leaving Charlie to chase after him…

* * *

**A/N:** We'll leave it there, so I can leave everyone in suspense. I'm thinking of writing a fic based on a dream I had and Howls Moving Castle. It's about a Circus that fly's on this little island thing, the main character goes by the name of Emma. I'm in the middle of sketching what everything will look like and I'll get it started as soon as I can.

Thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten!


	5. The Largest Factory In The World

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Charlie caught up, he clung behind his mentor. If this day were getting any weirder, he surely didn't know what to think anymore. It was right in front of their eyes, towering over everything as it did, only something was utterly different; it was black.

"This can't be." Mr. Wonka stammered, amazed at what he were looking at. "I never attached any form of tracking device to it."

Right in front of them stood the factory of which Charlie and Mr. Wonka called home. It stood towering over everything in its path, looking over everything in its path. Smoke was slowly pouring out of the chimneys, but one thing wasn't the same, it was old and looked overly rusted or burnt. You could clearly see the gate banging back and forward as if its hinges were broken, either they'd gone 10-20 maybe even 100 years into the future or this was some big hallucination, whatever it was it was catching the attention of both the chocolatier and his apprentice.

"Should we go," Charlie pulled out his hand. "In there."

Mr. Wonka shrugged in that care-free fashion and started to trot down over towards the factory, Charlie quickly clung onto his mentor's back and watched as they slowly walked up to the gates, suddenly they came to a stop just outside of them, it looked even worse now that they were even closer to it. Cobwebs swung on each end possible, it looked like acid rain had bitten through it all and now the two Ws on top of the gate were hardly visible, it looked like a wreck, and it was making Mr. Wonka emotional just looking at it. He took a long hard breath before leaning over to Charlie, asking him if he really was up to what was inside, like he already knew what was hidden in there. Charlie held his breath, copying Mr. Wonka's actions before stepping forward, sliding himself into the courtyard behind the gates; his mentor quickly followed behind.

When the pair caught up to each other, it was only a few seconds before the same gust of wind came, trying its hardest to pick the pair up towards the factory. The gates gave a loud moan and slammed shut, the chocolatier screamed as loud as his lungs to make, chose to start walking to the front doors while he still looked as white as the snow beneath him; Charlie placed his hands quickly into the pockets of his coat and followed suite.

When Charlie met up with Mr. Wonka, the chocolatier already had his ring of keys out and was looking for the one that opened the front door, which left Charlie to stand back and watch with hope. Mr. Wonka screwed up his face as he fit a key into the small hole and tried to pull it across, it had fit perfectly into the hole, just couldn't get it to turn. Charlie was sure he heard Mr. Wonka swear once or twice, but didn't say anything, while he looked pretty angry; he thought it was just best to stay out of his way.

After what seemed like hours to the both of them, Mr. Wonka gave up and started slamming his fists on each of the three mettle doors. He'd bang on once, and then move to the next, he continued to bang hard on each of them; this was not going to work.

"Dang, there could be food in there." The Mr. Wonka moaned, stomping his foot on the hard ground covered in heavy snow, after a few seconds he clutched onto his left wrist. "Ow…"

Charlie gave this small change to have a quick go at opening the large door, he placed his fingers between the small lines in the door and pulled slightly, the door opened like it always had, showing nothing but darkness ahead of them. Mr. Wonka looked up, still clutching his hand, he stepped forward next to Charlie and stared down the long black hall; transfixed by the darkness.

"We going in there?" He said sheepishly.

Charlie nodded. "Yep."

Mr. Wonka slowly let go of his wrist, hoping the throbbing pain had gone, he was quite amazed how his little apprentice didn't seem scared at all; his pale face went red at the thought. Charlie looked up, giving the chocolatier a smug look. "You're not scared, are you?"

Mr. Wonka's expression quickly changed to his know-it-all manner, waving his hands about as she spoke.

"My dear boy! I've been to the moon and back and have endured harsher things than a black, creepy, possibly infested with spiders and ugly creatures of all sorts…." Mr. Wonka's thoughts trailed off as his mind showed himself and Charlie running away from a giant slug that surprisingly looked like Slugworth with a monocle. He shook his head quickly, continuing with his speech.

"…Halls. I went to Loompaland and fought a whangdoodle, and besides, I'm too old to be scared to that sort of-." He gulped. "Stuff."

As soon as the matter of Mr. Wonka being scared of own hallway was taken care of, it led onto the matter of finding a light switch (or as a matter of fact, switches).

If this was the main hall of the factory, then the hall had to have one main light and the side ones which the chocolatier had taken are particular liking to. Three of the small side lights had been found, but as soon as the main light switch had been found; the lights had burnt out.

"Oh, poop." Someone said after a few seconds of silence, most likely Mr. Wonka.

Charlie heard his mentor fiddle with a few things and mumble to himself, there was a popping sound which made Charlie jump and then a whizzing sound, either Mr. Wonka had given up and was trying to entertain himself somehow or he was wearing his 'thinking cap' and was trying to figure out a way to get to each other. There was more and more popping and whizzing noises though Charlie ignored them, it just had to be Mr. Wonka.

"Mr. Wonka…?" Charlie asked slowly, but didn't find the power to finish his question. His legs hurt and he was feeling terribly dizzy, at any point in time he was bound to fall and faint, he rubbed his eyes slowly, the dust making them red and itchy, and turned; walking straight into the spider-web.

He shook his hands around, moaning and trying to pull the small silk away from his eyes and face. His small idiot moment (of which were pretty rare in Charlie's case) caused him to almost fall over the red/black/brown velvet carpet and bump into many of the side light things.

"GetItOff! GetItOff!" He yelled, pulling his arms out and catching something. Whatever he'd caught, was the source of the whizzing noises. He took the soft velvet in his arms and started to rub it against his face, the whizzing noises stopped and the lights slowly flickered on. Charlie stopped rubbing his face and glanced up at Mr. Wonka, happily fixated in a colorful pinwheel looking thing that he'd placed firmly in the tips of his fingers to it wouldn't hurt the palm of his hands.

The chocolatier bent his head down, looking at a distressed apprentice. He gave a smug look before giving a joking laugh, and returning to the thing of which he held.

"I'm amazed that it's still here." Examining it carefully "just where I left it."

Charlie looked down in embarrassment and slowly let off his mentor's red velvet coat and made his way in front of him, more concerned about the state of the hall than the groovy pinwheel which made whizzing noises that Mr. Wonka seemed mildly transfixed in.

He looked up at the walls and at the small door in the other end of the hall, cobwebs with little spiders hung from nook and cranny, making him shudder with fright; he never quite like spiders, that's most likely what had caused his little problem a few minutes ago.

Mr. Wonka stopped playing with his pinwheel and placed it in his right pocket, patting it safely and smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"I'll. Just. Keep. That. With. Me." He mumbled to himself, he then noticed the young boy's amazement. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

Charlie kept his eyes on the roof, he'd always been told it was rude to talk to someone without looking face-to-face to the person you were talking with, but mainly for the point Mr. Wonka hardly used any manners himself and there were other things much more important than manners now; Charlie gave a sheepish response.

"What is this place?"

"Hey, you just answered my question with a question!" Mr. Wonka retorted in that childish manner that seemed to come and go, depending on what he was doing.

"Never mind." Charlie's mindless expression quickly changed and he turned to his mentor excitedly, almost copying his mentor's stride as he made his way for the small door at the end of the hall. This door was similar to the one Charlie had opened earlier, all it needed was a good push and it opened; but it seemed something was jamming it and Charlie had to use most of the power he had left, which wasn't much.

Mr. Wonka had followed Charlie's stride over to the Chocolate Room door, which to him didn't look like the Chocolate Room anymore. He peeped his head in, then the rest of his body slowly; Charlie taking slow steps behind in.

Most things had grown to an amount that they couldn't fit in the large room; the swudge grass was now reaching almost to Charlie's knees. The candy cane looking trees, lollypop trees and some of the other plants that situated in the Chocolate Room were almost twice maybe even four times bigger their normal size, Charlie remembered in a lesson with the chocolatier when he was around 11, that year they had been mostly focused on either the Chocolate Room or the usual brainstorming.

_Some plants are used to the hotter temperatures this room uses._ Mr. Wonka's voice rang through his mind. _But these plants, some grow to enormous sizes if not harvested by winter; that's why the Oompa Loompas are extremely busy by Christmas to late February…_

Mr. Wonka's voice trailed out his mind and the room came to more view for him, looking around, he could of swore he saw a large pumpkin behind a yellow lollypop tree.

"Charlie, how long have we been away." It was more of a comment than a question, a slight bit of fear and sadness in the way he said it too. Charlie looked down towards his mentor's back; it was slightly ripped through the shoulders.

Over the couple of years it had become quite a habit of Mr. Wonkas that anytime something wrong had happened and he didn't quite know what was wrong, he'd ask Charlie. Charlie didn't quite know if it was a test to see if he'd been listening to anything or he was just a little frightened, human contact had been new to him. But then it caught onto things like worrying about Charlie's school grades to if he had the flu or not, Charlie had then grown to the feeling that Willy Wonka was like an uncle to him, and Mr. Wonka had only realized that when Charlie sometimes referred to him as 'Sir'.

"Maybe we should look for my house." Charlie suggested, not as though they had any other choice. The chocolatier's emotional and contemplative trance quickly changed to a beaming smile, showing his bright white teeth, though the hint he was sad was still hidden behind it. Charlie slowly returned the smile before picking a path to go along, this was going to take a while, he knew that much.

* * *

"Are we going in the right direction?" 

"We only have one path to go through."

"If we get lost I'm blaming you."

"You do that."

Charlie bumped into the large pumpkin he'd seen before, it gave off the smell of burning or burnt sugar when they passed it, Mr. Wonka screwed his face up when he smelt it; oblivious that Charlie had gone off around another corner of the area; kind of pleased with himself that Mr. Wonka had been a little busy to follow him, it seemed looking for his small rusted out shack had been easier than expected.

He just had to find a way to retrace his steps and bring his not-so-happy mentor back with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanx to all my regular reviewers. I'm hopefully going to get the 6th and 7th chapter up together before the DVD comes out. Just a few facts I'd like to make clear. 

.Charlie was 10 when he became Willy Wonka's heir. So he's been the heir to the chocolate empire for about three years in this fic.

.Charlie is scared to spiders, yeah.

And last but not least:

.I just figured I've made Charlie the more dominate character, he's 13, so I guess his little change in moods can come and go; sometime Willy will get his turn to lead the story.


	6. The Bucket House

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 6

Melissa had the lights dimmed in the living room, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail; done in five seconds flat. Different pictures and pieces of photo paper lay in front of her, as she switched between a picture of the Main Street and flowers. Blankly she liked the flowers better, at least the flowers did what they were told, she had to push five children away from the camera and some women who didn't know how to keep to their own business.

Her mind twisted, which one would be accepted? The flowers showed the sweet side of the town, how pretty it really was, but the Main Street showed the natural part; she had managed to get a good view of Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"This is hopeless." She told herself, shaking her head in disgust. "Maybe I should tell Mr. Johnson that this isn't going to work."

Melissa worked as a photographer for numerous companies, she was now picking out a front picture for next years calendar, and she was hoping she'd never have to do this again. She bit her bottom lip hard, exchanging glances between both pictures. She stopped suddenly, lowering the pictures back on the floor, licking her lip slowly, tasting blood. Getting to her feet, she made her way over to the bathroom to wash her mouth out and clean her lips; they had a horrible habit of bleeding if she bit them too hard. She sighed sheepishly and smiled, returning to her work. Bending down in the dark and quiet room, she picked up the picture of the Main Street and looked at it carefully, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She then noticed something, putting her index finger on it, she tried to flick it away; but it didn't move. Still staring at the picture, Melissa used her opposite hand to find her magnifying glass. Picking it up softly, she hovered it closer and closer to the little dot, once at a good view, she closed in on it.

Raising her eyebrows in confusion, she carefully examined it. It was rectangle shaped, but its outline was very hard to see, though the things inside the box seemed almost invisible, though it was really easy to tell; they were:

"People?" She asked herself, pulling the picture away and on the floor, sighing, Melissa rubbed her forehead with the sleeve of her horrible looking shirt; sighing to herself.

* * *

Charlie gave in to the slow temptations to enter his house. After pulling his hands constantly, rubbing them slowly over the door knob and clenching his teeth together, he came to a slow conclusion that he'd only go in with his trusting mentor; they were a team in this, and that would be the way it would be. Taking a deep breath, he turned himself around and followed his senses back to the large candy pumpkin, popping his head out from behind an unknown purple tree and quickly spotting Mr. Wonka trying his hardest to pull some of the swudge from the ground. He looked up and smiled over at Charlie, waiting for the boy to say something.

"I…found it." Charlie studded, using his thumb to direct behind him, the chocolatier nodded and went back to trying to pull the long bit of candy grass out from the floor. Charlie pulled himself out from behind the tree and over to Mr. Wonka's side.

"Can I help?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to an angle, the chocolatier gave a smug smile, laughing a little.

"I don't think so Raccoon Boy." He joked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked, pouting a little. Sometimes it was hard to understand Mr. Wonka's logic, or if a complement was actually teasing and mocking.

"It's just, with that eye of yours, you remind he of a raccoon."

"I just wanted to help." Charlie continued to pout, Mr. Wonka finally gave up and let his apprentice have a shot at pulling the swudge out, but ended up bumping his head on the back of the pumpkin. Charlie rubbed his head while reappearing from beneath the ground, he gave the chocolatier an unsuccessful smile.

"Maybe we should try together." He asked, but Mr. Wonka quickly shook his head, turning on the heels of his shoes over in the direction of which Charlie appeared from.

"I guess I'll have to go hungry." He told himself. Charlie only heard half of what he said, but quickly caught up when his mentor stopped, not quite knowing where he was going. Rubbing his chin, he looked around the area, he was mainly an independent person who liked making decisions by himself, but this seemed a moment where the younger one was going to have to make the decisions. Though he wasn't that worried, Charlie was quite a wise boy and made good choices, most things Charlie had done for him had changed his life. Regularly visiting his father was Charlie's decision that he just had to ride along with, even coming to the factory in the first place had changed Mr. Wonka's life.

"So," The chocolatier asked, balancing on the heels of his shoes and back down again. "where to next."

Charlie looked around for a minute, trying to remember the plants and features he'd seen on his way to find his 'trusting mentor'. He looked over at a lollypop tree, and then pointed towards it. "This way." He mostly told himself, and started to walk in the general direction he'd pointed at; his mentor following behind him.

Once at the little fairytale house which inhabited the Bucket family, they had a few minutes to pull themselves together, when Charlie had found the house, he was sure that he couldn't hear anything; so obviously it had been abandoned, and he didn't know how right he was. For when he opened the door, the house looked like it had been abandoned for centuries, dust had filled the whole house top-to-bottom and the large bed that had been for his grandparents was on the verge of breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

Mr. Wonka placed his top hat on the usual coat rack that stood behind the door and sat himself down at his normal place at the dinner table; he sighed and placed his elbows on the table, his hands by his cheeks and taking a deep sigh.

Charlie had stepped himself up on the couch and was ready to see what had become of his bedroom when he saw Mr. Wonka, he smiled kindly and continued up the ladder up to his bedroom.

"Elbows off the table Willy." Charlie told him, using the words of Grandma Josephine, but Mr. Wonka only sadly shrugged. Charlie's kind smile quickly turned concerned and he ignored his bedroom, jumping down back to the ground, making sure not to break something.

"Are you alright, Mr. Wonka?" Stepping closer, but the chocolatier didn't say anything, he just let go of his cheeks and hit his hands sharply on the table, ignoring the pain that went through them as he did it. Charlie freaked out a bit, and stepped back, finally coming to a quick conclusion.

"Maybe we should have a rest, it's been a long day." Charlie knew how old he sounded saying that, but when he got an agreement from his mentor, that wise was forgotten and he made his way over to his bed, pulling off the sheets and making sure there weren't any horrid spiders. From his bed he noted that Mr. Wonka was making himself comfy on the couch, he smiled at how Mr. Wonka brushed off one of the cushions with the back of his hand and sat himself down, taking off his velvet coat and waistcoat then flipping off his shoes and taking the W pin off and placing it between his shoes. As Mr. Wonka carefully placed himself down, his head on the cushion warmly and went into a sleeping position and closed his eyes, Charlie smiled and placed his shoes on the floor before placing his jacket on top of them and getting into bed, staring out into space before falling into a state of sleepiness.

As for the famous Willy Wonka, sleeping was the last thing he could think of. It had been his entire fault that Charlie and himself were now lost in this god-forsaken place, this was his factory, but at the same time, he felt it wasn't. How could he of done such a thing? Charlie's parents would never forgive him, he'd never be able to see them again, and he wouldn't have an heir anymore. He whipped away a tear that was caused by his bed thoughts, but more of them just kept coming. The thoughts just wouldn't go away, his chest and Adams-apple bobbed up and down, trying to suppress himself from wailing, crying and moaning; and he didn't want to upset Charlie by crying. Rubbing his eyes furiously, regretting that he had thrown away his purple latex gloves, he tried to make it as though he hadn't been crying in the first place.

"Charlie." He called in that tone one could easily tell that they had been crying or were crying.

"Charlie!" He called a little louder, but got no response. Sighing, he sat up and bent down, getting his black waistcoat and placing it back on, he had always seemed pretty comfy with it on, even if he was going to sleep; well, trying anyway.

As soon as the last button was on, he curled up tight, wrapping his arms around his legs and clutching them tight; taking another long sad sigh, he started to cry.

* * *

**A/T:** Poor Wonka, though if I were in his boots I'd be doing the same thing too. Curling up in a ball and crying my little hazel eyes out. As for Melissa, well, it wouldn't be like everyday you see a flying glass elevator in the sky. Can you imagine: "Oh look, it's a flying elevator, made of glass too." "Is that so?" 

But she'll return in the story somewhere, maybe not next chapter, or the one after it; but she will appear again.

Also another big thank you to my two regulars **Calowiel** and **Sherrrry**. Without you guys, I wouldn't have made it to 10 reviews. Not long till the DVD comes out either, I'm getting it by at least Friday and on Saturday I'm seeing Corpse Bride. I'm so excited.


	7. What Is This Place?

**Summery: **For Charlie's 13th, Mr. Wonka takes him on his first trip to Loompaland; but they never make it. The Glass Elevator brakes leaving Charlie and Mr. Wonka alone in the coldness of a snowy desert; but they're adventure is only beginning.

**A/T:** Just please ignore possible spelling mistakes, Kay?

* * *

Chapter 7

Mr. Wonka didn't know what had caused him to sleep that night, but he felt that if he went on sobbing, he'd wake Charlie up and he'd have to make an excuse for crying. Charlie was always a caring boy and helpful too, even though sometimes these days he could be a bit snappy. Mrs. Bucket had told him that Charlie was just growing up and sometimes his mood could change at improper moments, though Mr. Wonka had made the excuse 'I was never as him when I was his age' every time it was mentioned.

There had been many times where he'd done something and Charlie had tried his best to pull the truth right out of him. The two that stuck in Mr. Wonka's mind the most was when he went to reunite with his father and around Easter last year that the young apprentice wanted to know why Mr. Wonka had these so called 'flashbacks' all the time; but never quite succeeded.

Charlie had awoke a few hours after the chocolatier had gone to sleep, and was frustrated by the sudden heat that had made him sweat. He bounced up and rubbed the sweat away from his forehead and the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced over at a familiar digital clock that his mentor had given him as soon as he moved in to keep on time during his lessons in the factory. Charlie gave a smile at it and bent over, whipping the dust off it and looking deeply into its blackness. The lights were still on, though they were flickering, it was still easily able to see what you were doing.

Charlie stretched and tried to pull his shoes on, but that morning feeling was still on him, and no matter what he did, he just felt too weak to do anything. Trying to balance on his good foot, he made his was down the ladder and into the bottom half of his house, but as he got to the bottom part of the ladder, just couldn't resist jumping down onto the couch. One food let off, but just before the other one did, memory struck him and he remembered everything that had happened before he went to sleep.

He got down slowly and balanced himself on the armrest of the couch, not touching Mr. Wonka at the least. Charlie hit the floor slowly, landing in a cat like stance on the mat right next to the couch. Mr. Wonka was sleeping on his back with his mouth wide open, one arm was behind the cushion while the other one rested aimlessly on his back. His legs hung over the other arm of the couch, crossed over at the ankles, showing a pair of dark purple socks with a few holes near the toes and one on the heel.

Charlie gave a toothless grin before pulling himself up, he'd never seen his mentor sleep before; it seemed different and kind of…weird; then something caught his eyes. He'd terribly cut his hands in the accident, then why would he be sleeping on them?

Careful not to wake him, the young apprentice pulled himself across to try and check the hand that was tucked under the chocolatier's back. One thing Charlie had learned during this was that Mr. Wonka was an overly heavy sleeper, and everything that Charlie did; he'd continue to sleep.

Charlie was amazed at what he saw when he was able to grab both hands. The cuts and bruises that had covered the palm of both his hands were gone, not even scars were visible; it was like nothing had happened. He played with the soft velvet like hands for a few seconds before placing them back on Mr. Wonka's chest like he had died and made his way over to a dusty mirror. He quickly rubbed the dust off and –through the clean areas of the mirror- examined his face, finding not even a scar left. His black eye was now perfectly clear and it showed two beaming blue eyes.

"How-?" Charlie was lost for words, he tried to say something but nothing came out. Before he could actually say anything, he felt weak and the area went black.

* * *

"Charlie…" 

"Charlie…"

"Wake up Charlie."

The sing-song voice played through Charlie's mind, the voice sounded faint and far off, but he wanted to say something, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing reasonable would come out.

"Arh." Charlie moaned, the only thing he could say when he was waking up. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by a strangely smiling and excited Willy Wonka. Charlie gave a weak smile in return and tried to sit up, but a headache got the better of him and he sank back down again, the springs from the bed he was sitting on made a hard noise.

"Good morning Sprout."

"What happened?" Charlie asked through a raspy voice.

"You fainted and hit your head on a chair."

Charlie gave a loud moan in embarrassment; Mr. Wonka started to giggle loudly.

There then came a knock on the door and the chocolatier left Charlie's side and skipped over to the door, opening it happily. A woman was standing in the doorway, she was either in early adulthood or in her mid teens, either was she was breathing quickly and had a tray in her hand. Charlie lifted himself up to get a better look at the lady.

She had a few blemishes and wasn't exactly the prettiest thing you'd ever see, she wore an Asian looking dress; it was a shade of light blue with a belt made out of cloth. The dress reached the top of her shins or the bottom of her knee, with different looking flowers imprinted on it.

Mr. Wonka nodded quickly and took the tray away from her and quickly shut the door, balancing the tray in his hands he skipped over to the young boy and placed the tray in front of Charlie. The smell of toast, sausages and eggs filled the room, he stomach growled at the smell; telling him to eat everything that was sitting on the small tray.

"Go on." Mr. Wonka encouraged. "Eat up."

A shaking hand lifted up and took the mettle lid off, presenting Charlie with scrambled eggs and sausages on toast. He bit his bottom lip and took the napkin on his left side, pulling out a knife and a fork. Taking the pepper, he shook it over his meal and then took the salt, repeating what he had just done and then started to eat. He placed some egg on the slice of toast and stabbed the fork through it, cutting the edge he put it in his mouth and started chewing; and then something hit him. Charlie started to chew on that one slice quicker, once swallowed; he coughed to grab his mentor's attention.

"Mr. Wonka, who was that?" Charlie cocked his head to an angle in curiosity.

"Wha!" Mr. Wonka's head spun around, facing his apprentice. "Oh! You never guess what happened. I woke up and I went to go check on my dear old river, but when I opened the door I was somewhere different. But you know something; I actually saw snow turn into an ocean in only ten minutes!"

Mr. Wonka was practically beaming, he was also bouncing, making the bed strings squeak. "But just eat, you need it."

"Don't you want any?" Charlie asked, concerned.

The chocolatier shook his head, giggling once more. "Nup, I already had something."

Charlie nodded and took a sip of Orange Juice before continuing on with his meal, another knock came from the door and Mr. Wonka happily opened it, this time it was a middle aged man wearing what looked like the top half of what the lady had worn but with pants that reached the came height as the lady's dress, it also had the same design on it with the exact same cloth belt. Mr. Wonka nodded to everything the man said and when the man had finished, he made a perfect 'o' with his mouth and turned over to Charlie.

"Sprout! Could you go with this kind man please?" Charlie stopped eating and gathered himself up before following the man away and out of the room and down into a long hall way which connected to many different other bedrooms, once they got down to the end of the hall, the made there way down some wooden stairs and into a hall presented with many other rooms. Other men, women, boys and girls were in the halls either talking or working, but one thing was, they all wore the same clothes, the blue clothes he'd seen on this man and the other lady that had brag him his breakfast. Almost everyone stopped and stared at Charlie when he followed the man down to a small almost abandoned hall, looking up, Charlie read the sign of which said 'Uniform Closet' he'd have to wear what everyone else was wearing, he'd feel like a penguin.

"Who are these people?" He asked himself, speed walking over to the door which had a sign, 'Uniform Closet' written on it in black marker. The man of opened the door and came out with a blue uniform, and handed it to Charlie.

"You will wear these during work; Mandy will show you where you will work in a few hours when I find her." The man instructed. "I'm sure you'll be able to find your way back."

Charlie shook his head quickly, he didn't like this man at all, he was too big and scary for his liking. After looking up at his muscular middle aged man for at least ten seconds, he skidded away to find where his room was.

What had happened? Was the old factory some kind of disguise? Were these people even human and why did Mr. Wonka seem so comfortable with them when he wasn't much of a 'people person'?

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter up, I now have major writers block and my head hurts. Besides that, I went to see Corpse Bride this Saturday. It wasn't as good as CatCF though, and it could have been longer, but it still entertained me for a while. Well, my reviewers keep on reviewing and hopefully you like the chapter. 


End file.
